Festival Gross (Insane)
Festival Gross is the fourth stage in Crazed Cat Stages. It appears on the 12th of every month. Battleground Crazed Gross Cat, and other enemies will be spawned at a slow rate during the battle. The overall strategy in this stage is to send out tanky, high health units, such as Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, King Dragon Cat, etc. Try not to let 2 Crazed Gross Cats stack. :Enemy Info: * Snache (3000%) - HP: 3000; Damage: 450 * Squire Rel (2000%) - HP: 1600; Damage: 600 * Crazed Gross Cat (100%) - HP: 120000; Damage: 3990 Strategies 'Strategy 1' (ranged Cats stacking + Uberless) *Cat Line Up: Macho Legs Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, Valkyrie Cat and Bahamut. **Begin the battle, save money, and when the first Crazed Gross Cat is halfway to the base, spawn Macho Legs, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat and Jamiera Cat (Jamiera Cat has more health than Mythical Titan Cat AND knock back ability, can block Crazed Gross Cat for a while), spawn Bahamut Cat when player has enough money. The main method for this strategy is build up an army of Dragon Cat and Salon Cat and depend on luck. 'Strategy 2' (Melee Method) *It's recommended the player to use cat units with good movement and attack rate in this battle, like Lesser Demon Cat. Combine Lesser Demon Cat with Titan/Jamiera Cat and other ranged Cats for better performance. 'Strategy 3' (ft. The Majestic Zeus) *Cat Line Up: Fisherman Cat level 24, Crazed Whale Cat level 20, Whale Cat level 29, King Dragon Cat level 35, Crazed Dragon Cat level 17, Jamiera Cat level 33, Greater Demon Cat level 25, Holy Valkyrie Cat level 30, Crazed Bahamut Cat level 30 and Majestic Zeus level 29. if player has cats that are stronger than me, player should be able to pass this level easily. *Player is required to bring a Rich-cat power-up. **Fisherman Cat, Crazed Whale Cat and Whale Cat (evolved form) will activate the combo Moby Dick. Start-off by luring the Squire Rel using Jamiera, then deploy Dragons behind. Once you kill the peons, spawn Greater Demon Cat. Greater Demon can be replaced by cats like Crazed M. Titan. It's recommended you kill one Crazed Gross Cat before another one comes. Once you has over $10,000, it's recommended to spawn Holy Valkyrie Cat to try one's luck. It's possible to freeze Crazed Gross using Holy Valkyrie! Bahamut and Zeus are just useless. You can replace them with whatever cat/s you wish. 'Strategy 4' (ft. Paris Cat) *It's possible to beat this stage with only Paris Cat. A Rich Cat power up is needed and keep on spamming Paris Cat! This works because once you have got tons of Paris cats stacked up, they just do insane damage. The strategy also takes the advantage of the range of Crazed Gross Cat (100) and medium speed, which means your cats can strike a few times before Crazed Gross gets to your Cats. (Although, this method is VERY difficult). You will need to hypermax your paris Cat using Rare Catseyes. **If the level of Paris Cat is not high enough, Moby Dick or Eye of the Storm combo should be used. **An enhancement to this strategy is to bring Drama Cat, King Dragon Cat and C. Dragon Cat and any cat that has longer range or equal range to Paris Cat (350). Valkyrie has a range of 350 but she is NOT recommended only because her movement speed is too high. **If player has Awakened Bahamut Cat, he can almost finish the level himself without power-ups. 'Strategy 5' (ranged Cats stacking) *Line up: Crazed Wall, King Dragon, Paris at least level 30, Macho Legs Cat and Crazed Dragon Cat. Use Rich Cat and Sniper Cat powerups. If you don't have Crazed Dragon use Beefcake or one with long ranged that is stackable. Send a few Crazed Walls out to save money. When the Crazed Gross Cat gets three quarters of the way to your base let the Crazed Walls die and start stacking up all your ranged cats, NOT YOUR CRAZED WALLS. Simply because the Crazed Gross is so short ranged it won't get your cats. It will be knocked back and it should die. The more cats you stack the easier it gets. When you attack the base keep stacking until the game ends. 'Strategy 6' (Uberless) *Cat Line Up: Fisherman Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat (Enables Cap'n Ahab and Moby Dick Combo), Macho Leg Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat (Recommend 20+30), Holy Valkyrie Cat, Hacker Cat (or Crazed Dragon Cat if you have it), Crazed Bahamut Cat *Battle Items: Rich Cat and Sniper Cat are optional *Cat Combo: Cap'n Ahab (increases base HP) will help your army to have a chance to push back the enemies if they reached your base; Moby Dick will increase your cat's HP, which is useful to survive the shockwaves **Begin battle by immediately send Jamiera (it is going to be the most important cat in this battle) to kill the squirrel, and hopefully the first Crazed Gross as well. Spam Macho Leg, Paris, and King Dragon (as well as Crazed Dragon if you have it) as support. If your Jamiera dies, don't stop spamming and save for Jamiera because Macho Leg, Paris, and Dragons should be able to kill 1 or 2 Crazed Gross (This is the main pattern of the battle). **Holy Valkyrie is really useful here because of its boosted HP from the Moby Dick combo, thus it will be able to land several hits (and might freeze the enemies) before being killed. Spawn Holy Valkyrie occasionally to support Jamiera (usually right after a Crazed Gross is killed, since it drops decent amount of money). Spawn Crazed Bahamut and/or Hacker Cat if you have the money after a Crazed Gross is killed, but don't try to save up for them, since Crazed Bahamut is slow (easily killed) and Hacker Cat does not do significant damages. Strategy 7 (Uberless) * Use the cat combo, sound of wings, Cupid Cat, Bird Cat. * You will need maxed out damage from treasures, maxed out reproduction & Efficiency. * Use these following cats, Paris, Macho Legs, Dragon. * You will need Sniper the Cat and Rich Cat to successfully completed this stage. ** Lets get on with the strategy, you will start off by waiting until Opponent Crazed Gross is halfway towards your base. You will start to spam Paris cat throughout the stage. When you kill the first Crazed Gross you start to spam, Macho Legs, Dragon. You spam these you should be able to complete this stage easily. the levels they were when i did this was, Paris 31, Macho Legs 33, Dragon 27. Strategy 8 (ft. Cats in the Cradle) * Line Up: Cats in the Cradle and Awakened Bahamut (preferably maxed). Plus some other cats of your choice to provide supporting damage such as Jamiera Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, King Dragon Cat, or any others you think will work well. Cats in the Cradle have very high stamina and attack power, fast cooldown for an uber, and don't forget it creates a level 2 shock wave that gives it extra damage and range. Because of its high stamina, it can hold its position for very long. Awakened Bahamut can only be summoned immediately after the Cat Cannon is fired, killing all of the peons, leaving behind only the Crazed Gross Cats. Then, send it out to kill the Gross. First hit is a knock back, second hit is a kill. ** 1. wait till gross cat come nearer to the base, send out some support unit to get right in front of gross cat. ** 2. send out Cats in the Cradle. ** 3. Anytime,Cat cannon is recharged, send Awaken bahamut to fasten the game. ** 4. Cat in the cradle will die at least one time, so your support cats can hold the position while the uber cools down and get sent out. be finished within 2 min or much lesser. 'Strategy 9' ("Advanced") *This strategy requires the player to be somewhat advanced. Line-up: Cool Japan combo (Ninja Cat, Sumo Cat, Samurai Cat, Sushi Cat - Attack Up M), Awakened Bahamut Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat/Crazed Dragon Cat. All you'll need to do is drop an Awakened Bahamut with some support Cats, and they'll make quick work of the Crazed Gross Cats. DON'T use the Cats from the Cool Japan CatCombo. 'Strategy 10' (ft. anti-Waves Ubers, ineffective) *This strategy requires Anubis the Unblemished (level 25+). You also need full treasure from the Empire of cats chapters. Line up 4 meatshields: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank Cat. If you have Jiangshi Cat, replace Eraser Cat since Tank Cat moves too slowly; Island Cat level 35+, Jameira Cat level 35+, Holy Valkyrie level 20, and of course Anubis the Unblemished level 25+. All of your meatshields level will NOT matter too much, since generally Craxed Gross would oneshot them. *I recommend you bringing Rich Cat powerup, Sniper the cat is optional since it will mess Anubis attack up. If you do bring Sniper the cat it must be off when Anubis is spawned. Have 30 catfoods in case you need to continue. If you have to use 30 Cat Food, you are guaranteed the win. Start out the battle by waiting till you can spawn Jameira. If you have Sniper the Cat turn it on until you can spawn Anubis. When Jameira dies, you should have close to 3500+ money. *Spam meatshields until you can afford Anubis and a Jameira. Spawn a Jameira and Anubis, and from then focus on spamming meatshields. If done correctly, your Anubis will be able to slowly beat the Crazed gross without dying, and slowly advance to their base. Try to not stack the crazed gross, since they can plow through Jameira and Island cat. If you have to use 30 catfoods, note that you must spam as soon as you enter the battleground. There would be 4 Crazed gross lined up, meaning your meatshields will be plowed through. Anubis takes about 3-4 hits to kill crazed gross. But if you get through that, you're set. Note that your Jameira cat will be able to take 4 shots before dying, and your Island cat can take 2 shots. Valkyrie can take 3 and anubis can take 4 hits. Keep these numbers in mind for timing. Tip: you can also use the research UP cat combo with the moby dick cat combo if you are having trouble sending out Paris cats Strategy 11 (Uberless) * For this strategy you will need the Eye of the Storm combo and Macho Leg Cat, Island Cat, King Dragon Cat, and Jamiera Cat. Those four cats are the only ones you'll be sending out but if you want you can use a high damage cat along (I do not recommend bringing Paris Cat because it takes a lot of money with its short recharge time).Bring a Rich Cat powerup so you don't have to worry about money, also if you feel you need it bring a Sniper the Cat powerup. Don't send out anything until the Crazed Gross is around 1/4th of the way towards your base then start to spam all your cats (except the combo cats) and after a few minutes you should be able to beat the level. 'Strategy 12' (ft. Divine Kai) *You need Eraser Cat Level 33, Jamiera Cat Level 33, Ramen Cat Level 36, Divine Kai Level 33. (Add Cool Japan to make things easier)''' '''You need to stall if you don't have Rich Cat, Kai can almost kill Crazed gross with one shot, bring a Cool Japan combo if possible. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaptime/kyoran4.html Crazed Cat Stages